Imagine Song Contest 16
Gothenburg, Sweden |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Heart Attack" Demi Lovato |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 15 file:ISC_Mini.png 17 ►}} ISC #16 was the sixteenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 24th April. 50 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Gothenburg is the second largest city in Sweden and the fifth largest in the Nordic countries. Situated by the Kattegat, on the west coast of Sweden, the city proper has a population of 532,247, with 549,839 in the urban area and about one million inhabitants in the metropolitan area. Gothenburg is classified as a global city by GaWC, with a ranking of Gamma−. The city was ranked as the 12th most inventive city in the world by Forbes (2013). Gothenburg was founded by royal charter in 1621 by King Gustavus Adolphus. At the mouth of the Göta älv, the Port of Gothenburg is the largest port in the Nordic countries. Gothenburg is home to many students, as the city includes both the University of Gothenburg and Chalmers University of Technology. Volvo was founded in Gothenburg in 1927. The city is a major centre in Sweden for sports and home to the IFK Göteborg, BK Häcken, GAIS and Örgryte IS association football teams as well as the Frölunda HC ice hockey team. Participants 'Returning artists' Asi Tal previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Israel. Christina Aguilera previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Ecuador. Demi Lovato previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of San Marino. Hadise previously participated in the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and twelfth edition as a representative of Turkey. Kylie Minogue previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Australia. Lena Meyer-Landrut previously participated in the fourth, seventh and ninth edition as a representative of Germany and Liechtenstein. Meital De Razon previously participated in the fourth and seventh edition as a representative of Israel. Nicki Minaj previously participated in the second, third, seventh and eleventh edition as a representative of Trinidad & Tobago. Pitbull previously participated in the third, fifth, sixth and eleventh edition as a representative of Cuba and Ecuador. Taylor Swift previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of the United States. Disqualifications In the third semi final, Germany was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Germany did vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. In the third semi final, Serbia was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Serbia did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the final, Malaysia was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Malaysia did vote on time, they would've come 6th place. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 17 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions